Paper Cranes
by ChottoMatte
Summary: An accident he told no one about leaves Kaoru suffering with AIDS,and a brokenhearted Hikaru. He reads an old fairytale- if he folds a thousand paper cranes, he'll get a free wish. Can he save his brother? Rated M for HikaruxKaoru, cursing, charrie death.


A/N- So, this fanfiction is a gift, for beta-nii and Sara

A/N- So, this fanfiction is a gift, for beta-nii and Sara. They have no idea the ride they're in for. This first chapter is one of twelve, and, as a prologue, will be sorta on the short side. Also- because I'm plain lazy. Good luck, goddess bless, and don't kill me for this. -ShiMaki

**Paper Cranes- Chapter One: Impossible**

The twins sat in stony silence, surrounded by the antiseptic tang of disinfectant and the sharp glint of medical tools. Their faces were identical masks of fear, grief, and disbelief, while the doctor looked on with sympathy etched in his eyes.

"T-that's-" Hikaru began, and Kaoru finished "–Impossible." The doctor merely sighed, shrugged. He'd seen the stages before, denial, rage, and eventual acceptance.

"I'm sorry, but the tests can't be wrong." He bustled with the results, busywork masking the trembling of his hands. These twins were young- too young for such a humungous burden. "I can run them again, but the results won't change. I am very sorry." He turned to leave, but a light hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He couldn't tell if it was his patient or the twin pulling him back, but he shrugged the hand off before they could see his face, see his tears. He opened the door, turned back. "I'm sorry. Kaoru has AIDS."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins shuddered as the door clicked closed, the sound reverberating through the too-quiet room. Hikaru walked back to the examination table slowly, sat beside his younger brother, and held his hand. They stayed like that until their friends; their parents came in, teary-eyed and weeping.

The twins stood slowly, in unison as ever, and the room hushed as they turned to face each other. They put their foreheads together- and the tears finally came.

Kaoru gripped his hand tighter, wincing as the new doctor droned on about needles, procedures, pills. The tears had rolled to a slow stop, but they clasped hands as tightly as ever. Hikaru listened carefully, accepting the charts and figures, the list of diseases with a sad grace.

He sensed that if he fell apart, Kaoru would do so as well, but he wasn't sure if he could put him back together this time. He wondered how this had happened, if he'd caught it, why his twin was the unfortunate one, and not he. AIDS was a serious disorder, he knew, but he supposed the full implications of it hadn't hit him yet.

He knew Kaoru would die, and he would die with him, of course. They couldn't be separated in this, their biggest adventure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru lay in bed, later that night, and could feel the question hanging over them, nearly tangible in its weight. He sighed, and rolled over in the bed to face his brother. "It's not what you think, Hikaru." He watched as his brother's face registered what he'd said. "It was…an accident. I was 13."

_(Flashback)_

Kaoru was on a walk. No destination, no aim, just walking until Hikaru got home from his 'date.' He carefully roamed the streets, avoiding potholes, puddles, and the like. His shoes made wet slaps as he pounded the pavement, frustration relieved through physical means. After an hour, just when he was thinking of heading home to check for signs of his twin, he noticed someone following him.

He walked faster, lengthened his stride, strolling deeper into the loud, bright, raucous city. He was confident that the man behind him would eventually leave him alone, but then he lost sight of him. 'This could either be good, or very, very bad.' He thought, as he took a shortcut down a little-used alley, sure that the man had lost him.

He turned back to check behind him, making sure he was still alone, when he ran into something. Someone. The stalker grinned, the gaps in his teeth looming like dark windows. "Why, hello there, pretty." he drawled, fetid breath tickling Kaoru's cheeks.

The boy paled and backed away. "I-I'm sorry, I have to-" The man grabbed his wrist before he could turn and run, pulled him closer.

"But dear-" the stranger whispered, "-I like it so much more back here. That way, no one will hear you scream." He chuckled, "And I'll make you scream…" and grinned.

_(End flashback)_

Kaoru trailed off, his eyes shining with regretful tears. Hikaru lay still beside him, mouth wide open. "How…why didn't you…" but Kaoru stopped him, looking over with tears drawing tracks down his cheeks. "I didn't want you to worry."

That night they stayed as close as could be, no Strangers or Haruhis could come between them.

End Ch. 1

**A/N- So those of you that weren't daunted by my mentions of character death how'd you like it? Please, don't kill me. I happily accept criticism, but stuff with basis, kay? Don't worry, it won't end too sad. They'll always be together.**

**Review, PM, just plain chat to me. Thanks for reading, those who did!!**

**-ShiMaki**


End file.
